Rathalos und Rathian
Rathalos (jap. リオレウス, Rioreusu) ist in Monster Hunter der König des Himmels. Das Weibchen heißt Rathian (jap. リオレイア, Rioreia), sie ist die Königin des Landes. Rathalos und Rathian zählen zu den bekanntesten Wyvern in Monster Hunter. Da Rathalos sehr selten und extrem mächtig sind, ist eine Rüstung aus Rathalos-Haut unter Jägern eine Art Statussymbol. Anatomie Beide Geschlechter sind große, auf den Hinterbeinen laufende Wyvern mit theropoden-artigem Körperbau. Der Rücken ist vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze gepanzert und selbst die Flügel sind mit dicken Schuppen und Stacheln bedeckt. Die Geschlechter unterscheiden sich optisch am stärksten durch die Farbgebung, so ist Rathian grünlich-grau und Rathalos rot. Außerdem ist Rathian etwas größer und massiger. Die Stacheln am Schwanz beider Geschlechter und die Krallen des Rathalos sind voller Gift, ebenso wie die Haare auf den Flügeln der Rathian. Zudem können diese Tiere Feuerbälle speien. Das Feuer wird durch ein Organ namens Feuerbeutel generiert. Verhalten Rathalos und Rathian jagen meist gemeinsam und teilen sich ein ausgedehntes Jagdrevier. Dabei überblicken die Männchen das Revier vom Himmel aus, während Rathian hauptsächlich am Boden unterwegs sind. Dennoch sind beide Geschlechter flugfähig Die Eier von Rathian und Rathalos sind in etwa so groß wie Medizinbälle und haben eine weiße Schale. Rathian bringen ihre Beute, wenn sie Junge haben, lebendig in die Höhle, um den Jungen zu zeigen, wie man die Beute am besten tötet. Die Jungtiere sind noch grau, jedoch gibt es in Monster Hunter Diary DX rote Rathalos-Küken. Wie ein Trailer zu Monster Hunter Stories zeigt, können Rathalos von Menschen geritten werden. Unterarten HC-Rathalos und HC-Rathian Hardcore-Rathalos erscheinen älter und muskolöser und haben längere Stacheln. Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um eine Unterart, nur um eine Variation der normalen Rathalos-Art. HC-Rathian haben rötliche Stacheln und schleudern bei manchen Angriffen Felsen auf den Jäger. Azur-Rathalos Eine blaue Unterart des Rathalos, welche seit Monster Hunter G vorkommt und auf dem Azurdrachen der chinesischen Astrologie basiert. Er ist intelligenter und aggressiver als die rote Variante. Es gibt auch einen Hardcore-Azur-Rathalos, welcher mehr Feuerbälle hintereinander verschießen kann und längere Hörner besitzt. Azur-Rathalos sind Meister darin, ihre Beute aus der Luft auszumachen und von dort punktgenau zu erwischen. Rosa Rathian Das Gegenstück zum Azurnen Rathalos bildet die Rosa Rathian, welche sich vor allem durch ihre höhere Geschwindigkeit gegenüber der grünen Variante auszeichnet. Auch hier gibt es eine HC-Variante, welche dunklere Haut besitzt, die fast lila ist. Ihre Feuerbälle lösen gigantische Explosionen aus, und in G-Rang-Quests greift sie auch an, indem sie einen Felsbrocken zertrümmert, so dass die Trümmer den Jäger treffen. Silberner Rathalos Diese Unterart des Rathalos, ebenfalls aus Monster Hunter G, besitzt eine silberne Haut und ist etwas größer als die bisherigen Unterarten. Die HC-Variante besitzt rötliche Markierungen am ganzen Körper und greift noch mehr aus der Luft an als die normale Silber-Version. Goldene Rathian Das weibliche Gegenstück zum Silber-Rathalos besitzt leuchtend goldene Schuppen und ist größer als normale Rathian. Sie ist die aggressivste Rathian-Art. Die HC-Variante besitzt längere Stacheln, dunklere Flügel und blaue Augen. Man weiß wenig über goldene Rathian, oder warum sie golden sind, da sie aufgrund ihrer Aggressivität schwer zu erforschen sind. Varianten In manchen Spielen gibt es Varianten von Monstern, die nicht als eigene Unterart zählen, da es sich dabei nur um bestimmte Exemplare handelt. Monster Hunter X führt den Dunkelfeuer Rathalos ein, welcher eine dunklere Haut hat als die reguläre Form. Sein Gegenstück ist Giftstachel Rathian. Der Brennende Rathalos aus Monster Hunter Explore steht am ganzen Körper in Flammen. Da das Spiel noch nicht erschienen ist, ist noch nicht viel dazu bekannt. In Monster Hunter Explore gibt es außerdem den Destruction Wyvern Rathalos (Zerstörungs-Wyvern Rathalos). Dieser ist schwarz mit blauen Mustern und speit blaues Feuer. Seign Design basiert auf Acnologia aus Fairy Tail. Auch Rathian hat in Monser Hunter Explore eine Variante, und zwar die Scorching Heat Rathian ''(Verbrennend heiße Rathian). Diese hat eine orange Färbung. In Monster Hunter Online gibt es die ''Conflagration Rathian (Großbrand-Rathian), welche hellere, bräunliche Haut und rot gefärbte Stacheln hat. In Monster Hunter Z gibt es den Zenith Rathalos, welcher dem Silber-Rathalos ähnelt, aber ein Flammenmuster auf den Flügeln hat. Er hat mehr und längere Stacheln auf Flügeln und Kopf. Zerureusu Der Zerureusu (jap. ゼルレウス) ist ein weißer Flugwyvern aus Monster Hunter Frontier G, der dem Rathalos sehr ähnlich sieht. Sein Körper ist bedeckt mit hellblau leuchtenden, kristallartigen Stacheln, und er ist in der Lage, Licht-Angriffe zu verwenden. An den Flügelspitzen besitzt er klingenartige Krallen. Er kann Körperteile, an denen er verletzt ist, mit einem kristallinen Panzer überziehen, um sie zu schützen. Zu finden ist diese Art auf dem Turm. Unknown Dieses Monster aus Monster Hunter Frontier Forward 1 ähnelt der Rathian, ist jedoch vollständig schwarz, mit Ausnahme einiger roter Stacheln. Neben den typischen Angriffen von Rathian benutzt es auch Moves anderer Flugwyvern wie Espinas oder Gravios. Eine stärkere Version dieser Art besitzt auch Angriffe von Goldenen Espinas und des Doragyurosu. Ausgestorbene Arten Der Sherureusu ist keine Unterart des Rathalos, sondern ein Vorfahre davon. Die Art bildet das Missing Link zwischen Wyvernrex und Rathalos, und wie ersterer läuft sie noch auf allen vieren, zählt also zu den Pseudowyvern. Ihr Panzer war massiver und schwerer als der anderer Wyvern, was sie vermutlich zu einem schlechteren Flieger machte. Sie starb durch Veränderungen in der Umwelt aus und machte Platz für die modernen Rathalos/Rathian-Arten. Canopus ist ebenfalls eine nahe verwandte Art, die noch schwerer gepanzert war. Vermutlich ist diese Über-Spezialisierung der Grund, warum sie ausstarben. Die ausgestorbenen Arten kommen in keinem Monster Hunter Spiel vor und sind nur aus Artbooks bekannt. Galerie |-|Rathalos= Rathalos.png|Rathalos in Monster Hunter AzurRathalos.png|Azur-Rathalos AzurRathalos.jpg|Ein Azur-Rathalos auf der Jagd SilberRathalos.jpg|Der silberne Rathalos RathVsRath.jpg|Rathalos und Azurner Rathalos Rathalos1.png|Rathalos mit Beute AzurRathalos2.jpg|Ein Azurner Rathalos jagt Speckie AzurRathalos3.jpg MH3-Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos in Monster Hunter Tri MH3G-Azure Rathalos.png|Azur-Rathalos in Monster Hunter 3G MHP3rd-Silver Rathalos.png|Silberner Rathalos in Monster Hunter 3G Zerureusu.jpg|Zerureusu kämpt gegen eine Gruppe Jäger MHD-Rathalos.png|Rathalos in Monster Hunter Diary Rathalos_MH_Diary_DX.png|Rathalos-Küken in Monster Hunter Diary DX Datei:MHSpirits-Rathalos_Juvenile.jpg|ein junger Rathalos in Monster Hunter Spirits Datei:MHX-Black_Flame_King_Rathalos.png|Dunkelfeuer Rathalos Datei:MHXR-Burning_Rathalos.png|Brennender Rathalos Datei:FrontierGen-Zenith_Rathalos.png|Zenith Rathalos Datei:MHXR-Destruction_Wyvern_Rathalos.jpg|Destruction Wyvern Rathalos Datei:Rathalos_Ei.png|Rathalos-Ei aus Monster Hunter Stories Metal_Gear_Solid_Peace_Walker_Extra_Ops_122_Hunting_Quest_Rathalos_Twilight_-_S_Rank|Rathalos in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Datei:Final Fantasy 14 x Monster Hunter World - Crossover Trailer|Rathalos in Final Fantasy XIV Datei:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Monster Hunter Gameplay - Rathalos Boss Character Assist Trophy|Rathalos in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Datei:Dragalia_Lost_Rathalos.jpg|thumb|Rathalos im Trailer zum Januar 2020 Event von Dragalia Lost |-|Rathian= Rathian.png|Rathian in Monster Hunter und Monster Hunter 3 MH3G-Pink Rathian.png|Rosa Rathian Gold Rathian MH4.png|Gold-Rathian UnknownFlyingWyvern.png|Der schwarze Flugwyvern aus Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 1 Rathian Variant.png|Conflagration Rathian Rathian Diary.jpg|Rathian in Monster Hunter Diary (Anime) RathianDiary.png|Rathian in Monster Hunter Diary (Spiel) Datei:MHX-Violet_Poison_Princess_Rathian.png|Giftstachel Rathian Datei:MHXR-Scorching_Heat_Rathian.jpg|Scorching Heat Rathian Datei:MHSpirits-Pink_Rathian_Juvenile.jpg|eine junge Rosa Rathian in Monster Hunter Spirits Datei:Rathian_Ei.png|Rathian-Ei aus Monster Hunter Stories Rathian Ecology|'Rathian füttert ihre Jungen' |-|Ausgestorbene Arten= Datei:Sherureusu.jpg|Sherureusu Datei:Canopus.jpg|Canopus Trivia *Rathalos japanischer Name Rioreusu ist ein Kofferwort aus Leo (lat.: Löwe) und BasileusTigrex: 9 Dinge, die ihr womöglich noch nicht über das Kult-Monster wusstet. *Der Wyvern Durandal aus dem Manga Bestiarius erinnert optisch stark an Rathalos und scheint davon inspiriert zu sein. *Rathalos ist, neben Tigrex und Gear REX, ein geheimer Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. *In Final Fantasy XIV ist Rathalos der Boss der Mission Jagd auf den König der Lüfte. *In Dragalia Lost wird Rathalos mit dem Januar 2020 Event als spielbarer Drache eingeführt. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''taucht Rathalos als Helfertrophäe und als Bossgegner auf. Als Boss kommt er sowohl im "Welt des Lichts" Abenteuermodus als auch im Classic-Modus von Marth, Yoshi, Bowser, Duck Hunt Duo und dem Helden vor. **Sein Auftritt als Boss in Marths Classic Modus ''Im Land der Drachentiere ist vermutlich eine Anspielung auf dessen erstes Spiel Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, dessen Endgegner Medeus ebenfalls ein Drache ist. **Im Trailer des Helden aus Dragon Quest steht dieser einmal, in seinem Skin als Held aus Dragon Quest III, einem Rathalos gegenüber. Dies könnte einfach auf den Namen der Spiele-Reihe anspielen, oder auf die Drachenbosse aus Dragon Quest III, wie Xenlon, Wyrtle oder Orochi. **Aus dem gleichen Grund scheint Rathalos auch im Classic Modus des Helden vorzukommen, wo er im Gegensatz zu anderen Bossen schon in der Mitte erscheint. Er repräsntiert vermutlich einen Zwischenboss. *In der Monster Hunter Generations Event-Quest Fire Emblem: Verzweiflung muss man einen silbernen Rathalos jagen. Laut der Questbeschreibung erinnert dieser an den Schattendrachen MedeusKiranico: (Event) Fire Emblem: Verzweiflung. *In der MHG-Event-Quest Ghosts 'n Goblins: Rot vor Augen repräsentiert Rathalos den Roten Dämon aus Ghosts 'n Goblins. *Die Waffen aus Materialien von Rathalos und Rathian neigen dazu, nach mythologischen und historischen Personen und Kreaturen benannt zu sein. Beispiele dafür: **Rathalos: ***Großschwerter: Spartakus-Klinge / Siegmund, Auberon ***Schwert und Schild: ***Bogengewehr: Rathling-Phönix ***Hammer: Leonid-Sternbrecher ***Bogen: Hyperion, Uranus-Bote **Rathian: ***Großschwerter: nklinge / Sieglinde ***Gewehrlanze: Glänzende Tiamat, , Leuchtende , Leuchtende ***Energieklinge: - ***Bogen: -Mondmacher ***Morph-Axt: Gríðrs Landmacher *Rathalos und Rathian kommen auch in Puzzle & Dragons vor. Beide gehören dem Typ Drache/Attacker an. Rathalos hat das Element Feuer und wird auf Level 99 zu Rathalos Flamesword. Rathian ist vom Element Holz und wird auf Level 99 zu Kralice Rapier. Siehe auch *Rathalos im Monster Hunter Wiki *Rathian im Monster Hunter Wiki Einzelnachweise en:Rathalos Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Monster Hunter Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Feuerdrachen Kategorie:Giftdrachen Kategorie:Puzzle & Dragons